Past Life
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Takes place in New Moon. Bella's life is turned upside down when she begins receiving memories of a former life and learns that she must assist the Pack in protecting the world from vampires. Will she succeed with the help of her past life or will they all parish?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Past Life**

**Bella's POV**

I'd just gotten back home after dropping Jacob off. He, Mike, and I had gone to the movies. It hadn't exactly gone well for either of the guys.

Charlie was waiting in the living room when I got home. "Hey, kid. How was the movie?"

"It was good. Mike and Jake got sick though," I told him.

"Oh, well, that's too bad. I'm sure it put a damper on things," Charlie said.

"I'm sure they just got everyone else seems to be getting. Hopefully they'll be fine. I'm gonna go to bed. I'm tired," I told him.

"Okay. See you in the morning," Charlie said.

I headed upstairs to my room. Once inside, I quickly changed my clothes. I got into bed and prayed for the same thing I always did. That I wouldn't dream about… him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

My prayers were answered. I didn't dream of Edward that night. But the dreams I did have would leave me wondering when I woke up.

_Dream_

_I was in a bed resting. It looked to be early morning. Suddenly I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me. I mean really warm arms. It was almost as if whoever they belonged to had just gotten out of the steam room or something._

_I didn't know who was holding me. He wasn't facing me and my body didn't seem to want to turn around to find out. Despite not knowing who had me in their arms though, I was oddly comfortable. It was almost like when I was with Edward, only I was more comfortable here. _

_After several minutes, I finally turned around to see the mysterious man. I hadn't seen him before, but he looked oddly familiar anyway. He appeared to be Native American. He reminded me of Jacob and a lot of the boys I'd seen on La Push. Actually, when I thought about it, he looked a bit like the guy I'd seen jump from the cliffs, Sam. They didn't look exactly alike, but there were certainly many similarities. _

_The man soon leaned forward and began to kiss me. I didn't stop him. In fact, I kissed him back as though it was common, like it was something I was supposed to do. And it wasn't bad either. I could feel it, which was strange because you're not supposed to be able to physically feel things in dreams. But I could feel this. It was almost like electricity went through me. It was more intense than anything I'd ever felt with Edward._

_Suddenly the scene changed. I was no longer in that room. I didn't know where I was now, but it was filled with an extreme white light. Then a deep, husky voice came out of nowhere._

"_Hello, my love."_

_Startled, I immediately turned around to see the same man that was in my last dream. Only this didn't seem like a dream. The last one didn't really either, but it didn't seem like it had been really happening in the present time either. This did. It was like I wasn't asleep at all. It felt like I was really there. "Who are you?"_

_The man smiled and walked towards me slowly. He didn't speak again until we were about a foot apart. "You'll know the answer to that soon."_

"_What? What are you talking about? What's going on?" I asked._

"_You're called Isabella in this life, correct?" he asked._

"_Bella," I corrected automatically. I didn't know what he meant by 'this life' though._

"_Bella. It's almost as lovely as your name in your former life," the man said as he reached out and touched my cheek._

"_What are you talking about? This doesn't make sense," I said._

"_It will soon. It's already started. Once the true Alpha phased, things began," he said_

"_What began? And what do you mean 'Alpha'?" I asked loudly. I was getting sick of him ignoring my questions._

"_I wish I could tell you, sweetheart, but not only is there no time, it's something you need to learn on your own. I will, however, prepare you. You have two tasks ahead of you. The first is to help Ephraim's heir accept his proper place. Our descendant is an admirable leader, but it is simply not where he is meant to be_

"_Our descendant? What the hell are you talking about? And who's Ephraim?" I asked confused as ever. _

"_The second can only be accomplished after the first," he said ignoring my questions. "You must prepare the spirit warriors for war against the Cold Ones. It will get ugly and they will need you to help them survive."_

"_I don't even know what you're talking about? Who are 'the Cold Ones'," I asked. The term sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. _

"_That you already know the answer to, even if you don't realize it just yet. I know you don't understand at the moment, but you will. As I said, it has already begun. Your last dream was no dream. It was a memory. You will keep getting memories, and there will be times when your former life will shine through," he explained._

"_Former life? You mean like… like a true last life?" I asked in disbelief. Was he saying that I was like a reincarnation or something, like I'd lived before? He was talking to me like he knew me. Maybe he did. This certainly wouldn't be the only weird thing to ever happen to me._

_The man smiled. "You were always the smartest of all of us, even more so than Ephraim. Its how I know you'll prevail."_

"_I don't get it."_

"_You will," he said before he began kissing me passionately. That was the last thing I remembered._

_Dream_

I jolted up from bed suddenly and gasped. I looked around and found myself back at home in my bed. The man from the dream was nowhere to be seen. However, the impression he made in said dream was there. He had made an impression even though he hadn't told me much. In fact, the fact that he hadn't told me much was probably why he made such an impression.

I shook the thoughts of what had happened away. It was a dream. People had weird dreams all the time. I was no exception. Yet, somehow, after this extremely weird dream, I'd managed to hang onto a name, a name that wasn't even mentioned in my dream. "Levi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

It had been about a week since my dream. I tried to play it off as just a crazy dream, but I was never really able to. It just seemed too vivid and real to be a dream. I couldn't get that man, Levi, out of my head. At least I was pretty sure his name was Levi. I couldn't even explain how I knew that. The name had just come to me when I woke up and it felt right.

The dream had me very much on edge. I wanted to talk to someone about. I thought about talking to Jake about it. He would probably tell me that it was just some crazy dream, but at least I would've been able to tell someone about it, and honestly, a huge part of me wanted to hear what I was sure he'd tell me. But I couldn't talk to him anyway because he was apparently still sick.

I'd decided to go to La Push anyway. I went down to the beach. I couldn't explain why, but I felt really drawn to the reservation. It was really strange. I had liked spending time there with Jake, but now I felt like I belonged there.

I felt peaceful and content as I sat by the water. I also felt a sense of Déjà vu. It felt like there was supposed to remember something about it, and it wasn't the times I'd been there with Jake or the time I was there with kids from school.

I tried hard to remember, even though I couldn't figure out what I needed to remember. All I really knew was that there was something there. After a minute or so, it happened. I had a flash, like the kind you see on TV when a character suddenly remembers something.

_Flashback_

_I was running along the shore of First Beach. I had a huge grin on my face as I ran. Then suddenly I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and left me off the ground. I wasn't scared or upset though. In fact, I laughed and squealed._

"_Got you," he said before putting her down._

_I turned to him. "You certainly do, Levi."_

_He leaned forward and began kissing me._

_Flashlight_

I pulled out of the memory with a gasp. That was the same man from my dream, and it turned out I was right. His name was Levi, and according to my memory, or hallucination, whatever it was, I was with him. I was with him the way I was with Edward, only more intense. Of course, I'd seen that in my last dream, but I'd still been trying to convince myself that that wasn't real. This made it seem more real.

I didn't understand this. How could I be having memories of things that never happened? It hadn't happened. I had never been with that man before. I had never even seen him before. All of this was coming out of nowhere.

I thought back to the original dream, where Levi told me about a past life. Was that what this was? Was I remembering something from a different life? No, that couldn't be it. That was crazy. Of course this was coming from a girl who used to hang around with vampires. Maybe I shouldn't be so quick to call it crazy.

Soon I began to hear voices. I turned to the left to see a bunch of boys several feet away. I recognized a few of them. There was Jacob, his friend, Embry, and Sam. They were with two other guys I didn't recognize.

I had another flash, only this time it went as quickly as it came. In it, I saw three guys. One had been Levi, from my dream and the flash, one had looked a bit like Jake, and the third, well, I didn't know who he was.

I pulled myself together and realized that Jacob shouldn't be here. I'd spoken with Billy this morning and he'd very coldly told me that Jacob was still sick. But here he was up and about with Sam's gang. "Jake!"

Jacob looked at me and froze. He looked over at the other guys with him. Sam whispered something into his ear and then he began walking towards me.

I immediately stood up to greet my friend properly.

"What are doing here, Bella? You shouldn't be here," Jake said coldly.

"I wanted to come to the beach. I thought you were sick," I said.

"It's freezing out. Why would you wanna come here now?" Jacob asked. I got the impression that he didn't believe me about my reasons for coming to the reservation.

"It's calming here. I needed that. Why did your dad tell me you were sick when you're not?" I asked.

"You should go home, Bella. You don't belong here," Jake said.

"Why are you being such a jerk right now?" I asked. He was talking to me like I was the enemy. It was almost the same way Billy had spoken to me this morning. I didn't understand.

"I… We can't hang out anymore," Jake said.

"Why?" I asked in a hurt voice. I didn't understand why Jake was saying these things. What had I done to deserve this coldness from him? Why was it that the people I cared about kept abandoning me?

"We just can't. You need to go home and forget about me," he said.

"I can't just forget you. You're my best friend. Is this because of Sam," I asked as I looked back to the man standing a little ways away. I quickly looked back at Jake though because Sam's resemblance to Levi was freaking me out.

Jacob's eyes grew even colder than they were up until now. "Look, I can't be your friend anymore. Just leave. I don't wanna see you anymore. You don't belong here."

I couldn't even describe the pain I felt from Jacob's words. It felt like it had with Edward all over again. I couldn't stand it. I felt like I was going to die.

Suddenly something happened. I didn't exactly what it was that happened, but it would scare the hell out of me when it was over.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Jacob's POV**

I hated myself for hurting Bella like this. Telling her that I didn't want her around tore my heart inside out. I loved her. All I wanted was to be with her. I truly hated that I was doing what that leech had done. But I didn't have a choice. I wasn't allowed to be around anyone outside the Pack because I could hurt someone. So I had to rip both our hearts out.

When I saw the pain in Bella's eyes, I wanted to scream at her that everything I said was a lie and that I was sorry. I wanted to tell her the truth about what I really was. Again, I couldn't. Sam had forbidden me from telling Bella what we were and he ordered me to end things with her now. I had no choice.

Bella's face quickly changed and it unnerved me. She went from looking hurt to angry and stern. "Didn't your mama teach you the right way to speak to a lady, Boy?"

I was taken aback by Bella's words. Hell, for a second, I thought I heard her wrong. There was no way Bella jut called me 'Boy'. "W…what?"

"You hard of hearing, Boy? In my day, young men didn't talk to women like that," Bella was saying.

I was beyond confused right now. Bella had just called me 'Boy' again and she'd said 'in her day'. She was only two years older than me, yet she was talking the way my grandparents would talk when they were alive.

"So now you've lost your voice, huh? Has that little girl not been through enough without you acting like a little brat?" she asked as she advanced on me.

I unconsciously took a step back. "I… What?"

"Let me tell you something, Boy. A real man doesn't talk to a lady like that, no matter how resentful he is of his own fate. I suggest you get your head out of your backside and fast," Bella said.

I barely had time to absorb Bella's words before her face changed again. Now she looked freaked out. Whatever had just happened had been a shock to her to. "J…Jake?"

"Bella?" I asked.

Bella looked at me with absolute terror written all over her face before running away as fast as she could.

"Bella!" I yelled after her.

"What the hell's going on?"

I turned to see Sam standing right behind me. "I don't know, but something is. Something just happened to Bella, something really weird."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob's POV**

I walked into my house with the Pack right behind me. I was kind of irritated. Sam didn't seem to believe me about what happened with Bella, which seemed kind of stupid seeing as he heard the whole thing. All of our hearing was superb.

"Jacob, will you calm down?" Sam asked as we all walked into my house.

"Will you stop accusing me of being crazy or lying?" I asked irritably.

"That's not what I said, Jacob. All I said was that the situation might not be what you think it is," Sam said calmly.

I turned around and glared at him. "You were there, Sam. You heard everything!"

"Yes. I'm not suggesting that what you heard didn't happen. But you think it's something supernatural and I'm not so sure," Sam said.

"She called me 'Boy', Sam, and she was talking about herself like they weren't the same person. She changed completely in the span of two seconds. How can that not be supernatural?" I asked incredulously.

"It's called being manipulated, Dumbass. Obviously the leech lover is a good liar," Paul said.

"Shut up, Paul, and stop calling her that!" I said as I began to shake.

"Both of you, stop!" Sam ordered.

"What's going on?"

I turned to see my father rolling his chair towards us. "Dad, something seriously weird just happened."

"A woman had one over on you. I wouldn't call that weird," Paul said.

"Paul!" Sam warned loudly.

"What the hell is going on?" my dad asked again.

"I think we should take this into the living room," Sam said.

I nodded and led the way. Sam, Embry, and I sat on the couch. Jared leaned against the arm of the couch while Paul sat in the recliner. My dad wheeled his chair over to us. "Dad, I saw Bella today."

He cringed. He was probably thinking to his conversation with her this morning where he told her I was still sick. "What did you tell her?"

"What Sam made me tell her. That we couldn't be friends anymore and that I didn't wanna see her. She was devastated," I said sadly. I was still really ashamed of how I treated her. Whoever that person was, because I really didn't think it was Bella, was right. She'd been through enough without me treating her like that.

"Would you just get to the point where the chic manipulated you?" Paul asked impatiently.

I stood up angrily. "She didn't manipulate me!"

"Jacob, sit down and, Paul, keep your mouth shut," Sam ordered.

I continued to glare at Paul, but I sat back down. "Something happened after I told Bella to stay away. It was like something snapped in her."

"Well, if she lashed out at you, son, I think that's…"

"She didn't lash out at me. Someone did, but it wasn't her. It was her voice and all, but it wasn't her," I said. I knew that wasn't Bella. How could it be? She spoke about Bella like they were two different entities. Something had done something to her or something. I thought maybe it might be the leeches, though I'm not sure how. So far I hadn't heard anything about a leech being able to possess someone.

"What do you mean, Jake?" my dad asked. I could tell he was really confused and also kind of concerned.

"The way she spoke to me was so weird. She talked like she was years older than she was. It was kind of like how Grandma Judith used to talk. She kept talking about 'in her day'. She called me 'boy', like I was decades younger than her," I explained.

My dad had his mouth wide open. It was like he was in shock. "What? Are you saying you think Bella is possessed or something?"

"Yeah. It wasn't her, Dad. Something happened to her," I said.

"That is your speculation, Jacob. There are no legends about possession. I know you don't want to hear this, but Paul may be right," Sam said.

"He is not right! You saw her face when she came to. She was terrified," I reminded him.

"Wait, Bella knows what happened?" Dad asked.

I nodded. "I think she was aware the whole time. It really freaked her out. She ran away scared. Look, Dad, you've known Bella since she was little. You know she wouldn't manipulate me like this."

Dad seemed deep in thought for a minute. "Alright, you know? I'm supposed to watch the game with Charlie and Harry tomorrow. They were going to come here. I'm gonna tell Charlie the cable's out here and ask if he won't mind us doing it at his place. I can see Bella myself and see if I can't figure out what's going on."

"You think she'll tell you anything, Billy?" Sam asked skeptically.

"No, probably not, but I can at least figure out how the situation seems to her. Maybe she'll even let something slip out.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks, Dad."

He nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Bella's POV**

The next day, I was in my room at home laying on my bed. I was exhausted. I hadn't slept at all the night before. I was afraid that something else would happen if I fell asleep. I was already waiting for something to happen while I was awake, like it did yesterday.

I was aware of everything that happened yesterday. I heard the words that came out of my own mouth to Jake, but they weren't my words. It was like someone was talking through me and I had no control over it. It was the scariest thing to happen to me, and I'd been bitten by a vampire.

I soon heard the front door open and close. I decided to go see who was there. It was better than staying in my room and trying not to fall asleep. I would lose that battle eventually if I kept laying there.

I got up and headed out of the room and down the stairs. I got about halfway down when I heard Charlie speaking.

"…didn't sleep well last night. I hear her crying," Charlie said.

I cringed. I had hoped my dad hadn't heard that. I was crying. I was crying out of fear. This whole thing was freaking me out.

"I thought things were finally getting better," Charlie said. He obviously thought this was about Edward. It wasn't. That was probably the only good thing. I hadn't thought about Edward since this started.

"I'm sure she'll be okay, Charlie," I heard Harry say. I wasn't sure what he was doing here though.

I made my way further down the stairs and saw Billy with them. Then I remembered. They were all supposed to watch the game together. Charlie was supposed to go to La Push, but apparently plans had changed.

I wanted to run back upstairs and lock the door. Billy's presence freaked me out due to what happened with Jake. Jacob might have told his father what happened and Billy might question me about it. What could I say?

It was too late to run though because they all saw me. "Hey, kiddo. Did you get any sleep?" Charlie asked. I was sure he could tell that I hadn't, but he asked anyway.

"Uh, no, not really. I'm sure that it's just this test that I have tomorrow. I'll be fine once it's over," I lied. I knew Charlie wouldn't buy it either, but I still felt I had to provide the lie.

"You should try to sleep, Bella. Don't worry about dinner tonight either. I already ordered some pizzas for the game. Go get some rest and I'll let you know when they're here," Charlie said. He then headed towards the living room.

I was about to head upstairs when Billy called out to me.

"Hang on a minute, Bella," he said.

I cringed and turned back to him.

"Harry, why don't you go and join Charlie. I'll be there in a minute," Billy said.

Harry shared a look with Billy before doing as he asked.

Billy turned back to me. "You don't look good Bella."

"Yeah, I know. Like I said, I have this test tomorrow," I lied again.

"Right," Billy said. I could hear the doubt in his voice. He didn't believe me at all. I was hoping though that it was because of what Charlie told him and not what Jake might have. "Have you been okay lately?"

"Yeah, fine," I lied. I was lying a lot today, though what else was knew. When the Cullens were here, I lied constantly.

Billy looked down a little, towards my arms. "You're shaking, Bella."

I looked at my hands and sure enough, they looked as though they had tremors. "I…It's just from the cold. I think I'm going to go curl up under my blanket."

Billy rolled his chair closer to me. "Bella, you can talk to me. I know I haven't been the friendliest towards you the last couple of times we spoke and I'm sorry, but if something's wrong, you can tell me."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. I'll see you later," I said as I went to leave. I felt his hand grab my arm as I went to go though, causing another flash.

_Flashback_

_A hand reached out and grabbed my arm. I turned back and saw a man with long black hair and tan skin wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. I was glaring at him. "Let me go, Ephraim!"_

"_Tell me why you are so upset," the man, Ephraim said._

"_You condemned us! You made a deal with cold ones!" I yelled at him. _

"_This is about the Cullen clan. The pact was their idea and it is not as if it really benefits them. There are much more of them than us. I believe they mean us no harm," Ephraim said._

"_They are cold ones! That alone makes them dangerous, or have you forgotten your purpose?" I asked angrily._

"_I am well aware of it. I also am aware that if we fight, we will lose. Are you so eager to bury your husband and friends?" he asked._

"_My unwillingness to bury you all is why I am worried! You do not know what those beasts could be planning! What if this is just some sinister plot?" I asked._

"_I do not believe that it is," Ephraim said._

"_Well, you'd best be right. You are like a brother to me Ephraim, but if something happens to Levi because of your foolishness, you'll have made an enemy out of me."_

_Flashback_

I came back to reality and found myself back at my house with Billy still holding my even more shaky arm. My whole body was shaking wildly right now. I was getting more afraid every time something like this happened. I was just grateful that my body hadn't been taken over again. Who knew when it would happen again though.

Billy was looking at me very concerned. "Bella, are you okay?"

I didn't answer him. I just pulled my arm free and ran upstairs, ignoring him as he tried to call me back down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam's POV**

We were all sitting around the fire in Billy's backyard with the council. Billy had called a meeting to fill us all in on what happened with Bella while he was at her house earlier.

First, he filled the council in on what Jacob witnessed. "So I was at Charlie's earlier and I did get to see Bella. I agree with Jacob. Something very strange is going on."

"You're sure, Billy?" I asked. It wasn't that I thought Bella was the kind of person that would lie to mess with Jacob, but the alternative was so out there and also very scary. We'd never dealt with something like this.

"Yeah, positive. I spoke to Charlie and to Bella. Whatever this thing is, it's got her so scared that she's not sleeping. She had huge bags under her eyes. Charlie said she was crying at night. Then when we were alone, I noticed she was shaking," Billy said.

"Oh God. Did she say anything, Dad?" Jacob asked.

Billy shook his head. "I tried to get her to talk to me, but she wouldn't. I didn't really expect much. For one, I didn't treat her well the last time we spoke, and for another, she probably didn't think I'd believe anything she might tell me. But something else did happen to confirm my belief that something's going on. I grabbed her arm as she went to leave and she just froze there for a couple of minutes. It was like she was in a daze. When she came out of it, she was even more afraid. She pulled away and ran upstairs."

"What do you think this is, Billy?" Old Quil asked.

"I honestly don't know. I've never heard of something like this happening," Billy said.

"What's it matter. This isn't our problem. There are no leeches involved here," Paul said.

Jacob growled at him in response.

"Jacob, calm yourself," I ordered.

"Maybe it does," Jared said, gaining everyone's attention. "This happened just a few months after the leeches left. Maybe they did something to cause it."

"I've never heard of a leech that could possess someone," Embry said.

"We can't pretend to know everything about leeches. We don't know what they can and can't do," Jared said.

"Okay, we need to do something whether the leeches are involved or not," Jacob said firmly. He was determined to free Bella from whatever this was. Not that I blamed him. He was in love with the girl.

"Jacob's right. Whatever this is, leech or not, we can't allow it to invade human bodies. We have to stop it," I said.

"Agreed. This is dangerous, but how do we proceed," Old Quil asked.

"I can only see one option. We get Bella and we force whatever is doing this to her out. We find out what the hell it wants," I said.

"You can't be serious?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"Sam, Bella is already scared to death. I'm not going to allow you to frighten her further," Billy said.

"I'm not exactly keen on it either, Billy, but what's the alternative," I asked. The idea of terrorizing an eighteen-year-old girl was not appealing to me, but something had to be done.

"Are you prepared for what might be unleashed?" Old Quil asked.

"It's already sort of been unleashed. We have to deal with it now before completely takes her over," Jared said.

Billy sighed. "She doesn't deserve this. She's been through enough."

"I don't intend to torture her or anything, Billy. I just wanna talk to whatever it is that's inside of her," I said.

"Be careful. I don't want her traumatized any more than necessary," Billy said.

I nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, I waited outside of Forks High school waiting for Bella to get out. I planned to get her to come with me the second she showed up in the parking lot for school. I thought of waiting until this afternoon when she got out, but I wasn't keen on unleashing this thing on a bunch of innocent kids inside for another day. I didn't know what I was dealing with. Also, it would be more crowded all at once in the afternoon. I wanted to attract as little attention as possible.

I was sitting in my truck for about fifteen minutes before I saw Bella's own truck pull up. I watched her pull into a space not too far away before getting out of my truck and going to meet her. I got over to her just as she got out.

Not noticing me, Bella bumped right into my chest. She looked up at me in surprise. "S…Sam?"

Without a word, I grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her towards my truck. I felt her try to pull out of my grasp, but I was much stronger than her.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Bella yelled.

I was grateful that there wasn't anyone around at the moment. I had a cover story if there was, but I was glad I didn't have to use it. "I can't do that, Bella. You're coming with me."

Bella continued to try to fight me as we reached my truck. I got her in with ease and then went to the other side and got in. I immediately started the truck and drove away.

"What is going on? Why are you doing this?" Bella asked. I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Calm down, Bella. I'm trying to help you," I told her. I didn't want her to fear me. I took no pleasure in it at all, but I had to find out what was going on before Bella had a bigger reason to be afraid.

"By kidnapping me?" Bella asked.

I didn't answer. I just kept driving.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked after about five minutes.

"My place," I said. I'd had Emily go over to Sue's for the day. I wouldn't have her there when this went down. I didn't know how dangerous it was and I wouldn't have my imprint put at risk.

I was driving for a good ten to fifteen minutes before pulling into mine and Emily's driveway. I stopped the car and got out before going over to Bella's side of the car and helping her out. I immediately led her inside and into the living room where the rest of the Pack was waited.

"Jacob? What's going on?" Bella asked in a desperate voice when she saw him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't want this to have to happen like this, but it was Sam's call. Besides, I can't honestly say that he's wrong to do it like this," Jacob said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"We're talking about what happened the other day at the beach," I said.

Bella's eyes widened in fear. "N…nothing happened."

"Yes, it did, Bells. I was standing right there, remember? Something took control of you and I know you know that. I saw your face. We wanna figure out what it is and stop it," Jacob told her.

Bella shook her head wildly and tried to bypass me to get to the door. "I have to go."

"No, I don't think so," I said as I pulled her back and grabbed her by the shoulders and looking her right in the eye. "Listen to me, whatever you are. Come out and tell us what the hell you want!"

Bella's eyes widened in fear. "No, stop! Don't!"

"It's okay, Bella. We won't let it hurt you," Jacob promised.

"Come out! Come out now!" I yelled as shook her gently.

Bella's eyes soon went from fear filled to extremely hard. "Boy, you best get your hands off me before you lose them."

I couldn't deny being slightly startled by the change in demeanor, even though it was what I was trying for. I slowly removed my hands from her shoulder, but regarded her carefully. "What are you? What do you want with this girl?"

"Don't you go demanding anything of me, Samuel Uley. You're the last one I'll be taking that kind of thing from."

Jacob came forward and pulled on Bella's arm, forcing the thing invading her body to turn to him. "What do you want with Bella?! Leave her the hell alone!"

"You'd best watch that tone with me, Boy. Show some respect or I'll teach you some," It said threateningly

The next thing I knew, I heard a growl. I looked over to see that it was Paul. "How dare you talk to us like that, you little…?"

"It's in your best interests to end that sentence right there, little boy. I don't take lip," It said.

Paul began to shake, indicating that he would phase.

"Paul, calm down," I told him. The last thing we needed was him phasing. First of all, he could hurt Bella, and second, I didn't need whatever this was knowing what we were.

"Shush, Samuel. I'll deal with you in a minute," the thing said, taking me aback. No one had threatened to 'deal with me', since I was fifteen. I couldn't help the apprehension I felt from hearing it now

It took several steps towards Paul. "You simmer yourself down now before I take you over my knee. You're not gonna wolf out on me."

We all gasped in shock. This thing knew what we were. It knew we were wolves and it wasn't at all afraid. That worried me a little. It meant that it might be stronger than us.

"H…how do you know what we are?" Jared asked.

"Not for you to know yet. You'll learn eventually, if you stop acting like a bunch disrespectful little children."

Embry tentatively raised his hand. "Um, could you just please tell us who you are and why you're in Bella's body?"

"A boy with some manners," It said slightly impressed. "What's your name, Young man? I've got all this lovely girl's memories, but with hers and mine, it's gets a little hard sometimes."

"Embry Call," he said.

"Well, Embry, I'm afraid I can't answer your questions just yet. You're not ready for the information and neither is Bella," it said.

"We'll decide what we're ready for," I practically growled.

It turned and glared at me. "You're wearing out my patience, Boy, and out of everyone here, you're the last one who wants to do that."

"Why's that?" I asked irritably.

Before I could get an answer, Jacob interrupted. "Leave, Bella alone! You're scaring the hell out of her!"

"First of all, Boy, don't you use that language with me. Second, I'm not the one who kidnapped her and started screaming in her face. It just so happens you boys forced my presence both times. I was perfectly content staying dormant until she was ready," it said.

"Ready for what?" Embry asked.

"You'll find out when you're meant to," It said before turning back to me and walking towards me. "You. You asked me a question that I will answer. Why is it that you want to get on my bad side the least? Because, Samuel Uley, you are mine to deal with. And make no mistake about it, Boy. You push me too far and I will deal with you."

I didn't know why, but those words sent a shiver down my spine. I was Alpha of a wolf pack, but this thing's last words intimidated the crap out of me. I wondered what the hell it meant by that.

The next thing I knew, Bella's demeanor changed again and she was back to being afraid. "Oh, God! Why did you have to do that?!"

Jacob stepped forward and put his arms around Bella. "It's gonna be okay, Bella. We're gonna fix this, I promise."

Bella latched onto him and cried in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob's POV**

I sat on Sam's couch with Bella in my arms until she fell asleep. It was only about ten minutes. She truly was exhausted. Once she was asleep, I carefully maneuvered myself off the couch and laid her down in my place.

I went into the kitchen and found the rest of the Pack sitting at the table looking very tense, not that I blamed them. This whole situation was freaky. "She's sleeping."

"That's good. What the hell are we going to do about this?" Embry asked.

"We still haven't figured out what 'this' is. Was anything else freaked out by that though? No one's spoken to me like that since my grandmother was alive," Jared said.

"I told you," I said before going over and taking the empty seat between Embry and Sam. "We've gotta figure out what to do. We can't just let whatever this is take over Bella's life."

"There's not much we can do until she wakes up," Sam said.

"What exactly do we do then? You're not pulling that thing to the surface again. You're not gonna put her through that again," I said through gritted teeth. Truthfully though, I couldn't stop him. He was Alpha. I couldn't overrule him unless I took Alpha from him, something I had absolutely no interest in.

"No, at least not until we know what we're dealing with. I want the upper hand before I talk to that thing again," Sam said. I could tell he was just as freaked out as the rest of us. It wasn't that the thing inside Bella had been particularly scary. It was just that things it said and the way it spoke was kind of unnerving. It spoke to them like a parent or a grandparent. It was just freaky.

"So what do you plan to do once Bella wakes up?" Embry asked.

"For now, just talk to her. She can at least tell us when this started and what if anything else has happened that's weird," Sam said.

"She could, but she may not be inclined to. Aside from Jake, we're all practical strangers to her, and we did basically kidnap her. I'm not sure she's gonna feel up to being helpful," Jared said.

"So we make her tell us. We're in charge here," Paul said.

I let out a growl and began to shake angrily. This was a common occurrence since I phased and any negative talk about Bella made it much worse. "Screw you, Paul! You're not going to make Bella do anything!"

"Both of you, stop it! Jacob's right. Bullying this terrified young woman is not the answer. She's had enough loss of control due to this thing and then me forcing her to come here. And the fact that we can't let her leave will only make it worse," Sam said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean we can't let her leave?"

"We don't know what this thing is capable of, Jacob. Do you really want it around her Bella's father or friends, knowing that it could possibly hurt them? When that thing comes out, Bella has no control. She won't be able to stop herself from possibly hurting someone," Sam explained.

"But we can't just hold her hostage," I argued. Making Bella come here today was different, though I didn't even like that. Still, it was necessary to try to find out what was wrong with her. But now Sam was talking about holding her hostage for an extended period of time. We couldn't do that.

"Do you have another idea?" Sam asked.

Embry spoke up before I even had the chance. "We could watch her. One of us could be stationed outside her house and follow her."

"We can't do that every second of the day. We need her to be here where we can limit her contact with humans. She needs to stay with one of us," Sam said.

"Which one of us?" Jared asked.

"Well, I'd do it, but I won't risk Emily that way. Like I said, we don't know what this thing is capable of," Sam said.

"She can stay with us," I said. I didn't like this, but Sam had made his decision. He wasn't going to change his mind. The only thing I could really do was make sure Bella was more comfortable. If she stayed with my dad and me, it would seem less like a kidnapping, even if it really was kidnapping.

"You wanna risk your father like that?" Sam asked. He didn't seem to like this idea..

"I don't believe she'll hurt anyone, but either way, I'll be there. Look, you and I are the only ones who can do this, Sam. The others all still live with their parents. And my dad will be able to sell it better to Charlie. He can convince him to let Bella stay with us. This is the best option, Sam," I said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure it has nothing to do with you wanting to get her in your bed," Paul said sarcastically.

I glared at him. "Shut the hell up, Paul!

"Paul, knock it off! I'm tired of being unable to get through even one conversation without you provoking someone. It stops now!" Sam said irritably before turning back to me. "What about the possibility of you hurting her? That's still an issue."

"That's an issue with all of us," I argued.

"Yeah, but you're still new. With the exception of Paul, you're the most likely to phase out of anger," Jared said.

"I won't hurt Bella. Look, we don't really have a choice," I said.

"Um, speaking about the whole wolf thing, what are we going to tell her about that?" Embry asked.

"That's a good question. That thing knows what we are and mentioned it when we confronted it. At the very least, Bella will have heard that. She'll question it," Jared said.

"We have to tell her, Sam. It's the only way she'll trust us, and like they said, she already knows something," I said. It was taking everything in me to hide my happiness. I'd wanted to tell Bella since I'd phased. I'd been ordered by Sam not to say anything. Now it looked like I would be able to tell her.

Sam seemed to contemplate it for a minute, as if there was actually a choice. "Alright, fine. With what's going on here, we don't have a choice. We'll tell her when she wakes up."

"Great. I'm going to call my dad and talk to him about Bella staying with us," I said before heading outside so I could talk to my father semi-privately.


End file.
